64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Tallulah the Toucan
Tallulah loses her favourite flower and won't leave her nest. She admits the loss of her flower is bad luck. The other animals try to make her overcome her fears without a flower. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has to close her eyes for something special. It was Leopoldo, a llama who is hiding near the bush. She is so happy with the South American llama. Story Tallulah lives in a tree filled with red flowers. She started croaking every morning, then cleaned her feathers, and picked up a red flower. She decides to wear one from the tree to prevent bad luck. Thereupon, she meets up with Adam, Jazz, and Leopoldo suggesting for a game to play. She continues crafting more leaves to decorate the tree. That night, she ends up decorating the tree with the last leaf. The next day, Tallulah almost did the same thing from yesterday. Unfortunately, a strong wind blows away all the flowers from her tree. Tallulah is very sad, saying the loss of a red flower causes bad luck. She refuses to leave her nest, so the other animals have some other flowers for good luck. Tallulah doesn't like the purple, yellow, and orange ones. She decides to have a red one instead. Adam decides to plant red flowers for Tallulah to cheer her up. Jazz and Leopoldo very are impatient about Tallulah. Adam began convincing them to stay in the river while waiting for the flower to go. Adam realizes the flower doesn't grow. Adam allows Tallulah to come out of her home when Leopoldo and Jazz are near the surprise. Jazz decides to take a peek at the surprise. Leopoldo began prompting him that it is rude to peek. Adam used a rope to climb the tree to reach Tallulah. Tallulah is very happy with Adam, giving him a hug. At the river, Adam asked Jazz and Leopoldo that Tallulah has finally came out. Later on, the animals take a look at the surprise. The wind blows away the leaves from the tree. Lots of windmills appear on the tree, cheering up Tallulah. Moral Ending Lucy has finally understood how to overcome her fears without something important. She ends up tying the wool on Leopoldo, making the animals laugh. Gallery Ep 78 2.jpg Ep 78 3.jpg Ep 78 4.jpg Ep 78 5.jpg Ep 78 6.jpg Ep 78 7.jpg Ep 78 8.jpg Ep 78 9.jpg Ep 78 10.jpg Ep 78 11.jpg Ep 78 12.jpg Ep 78 13.jpg Ep 78 14.jpg Ep 78 15.jpg Ep 78 16.jpg Ep 78 17.jpg Ep 78 18.jpg Ep 78 19.jpg Ep 78 20.jpg Ep 78 21.jpg Ep 78 22.jpg Ep 78 23.jpg Ep 78 24.jpg Ep 78 25.jpg Ep 78 26.jpg Ep 78 27.jpg Ep 78 28.jpg Ep 78 29.jpg Ep 78 30.jpg Ep 78 31.jpg Ep 78 32.jpg Ep 78 33.jpg Ep 78 34.jpg Ep 78 35.jpg Ep 78 36.jpg Ep 78 37.jpg Ep 78 38.jpg Ep 78 39.jpg Ep 78 40.jpg Ep 78 41.jpg Ep 78 42.jpg Ep 78 43.jpg Ep 78 44.jpg Ep 78 45.jpg Ep 78 46.jpg Ep 78 47.jpg Ep 78 48.jpg Ep 78 49.jpg Ep 78 50.jpg Ep 78 51.jpg Ep 78 52.jpg Ep 78 53.jpg Ep 78 54.jpg Ep 78 55.jpg Ep 78 56.jpg Ep 78 57.jpg Ep 78 58.jpg Ep 78 59.jpg Ep 78 60.jpg Ep 78 61.jpg Ep 78 62.jpg Ep 78 63.jpg Ep 78 64.jpg Ep 78 65.jpg Ep 78 66.jpg Ep 78 67.jpg Ep 78 68.jpg Ep 78 69.jpg Ep 78 70.jpg Ep 78 71.jpg Ep 78 72.jpg Ep 78 73.jpg Ep 78 74.jpg Ep 78 75.jpg Ep 78 76.jpg Ep 78 77.jpg Ep 78 78.jpg Ep 78 79.jpg Ep 78 80.jpg Ep 78 81.jpg Ep 78 82.jpg Ep 78 83.jpg Ep 78 84.jpg Ep 78 85.jpg Ep 78 86.jpg Ep 78 87.jpg Ep 78 88.jpg Ep 78 89.jpg Ep 78 90.jpg Ep 78 91.jpg Ep 78 92.jpg Video Trivia * This is the Season 3 finale. Shortly after the episode, a fourth season began production. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Leopoldo told the story